


Joker Outs Kawakami: An AI-Generated Clusterfuck

by DuchessOfBurgundy (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AI-Generated, Gen, POV Second Person, Randomly Generated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DuchessOfBurgundy
Summary: Makoto walks into class 2-D and gives Joker a big hug.Sometime later she leaves, presumably to go take a shower.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Joker Outs Kawakami: An AI-Generated Clusterfuck

**Author's Note:**

> source: aidungeon.io, "custom" setting
> 
> **bold** is user input, plain text is ai-generated

**You are a second-year at Shujin High School in Tokyo, Japan. It's 12pm and you're eating your lunch when the student council president, Makoto Niijima, walks in. She approaches you.**

"Ah, it's good to see you again." she says with a smile. "I was wondering if we could talk for a bit before class today."

"Yeah, sure.” **You invite Makoto to have a seat.**

"Sure, let's sit down then."

Makoto sits next to you and gives you a big hug. Her body is warm against yours as she holds on tightly.

**"Uhh... is everything okay?"**

"Oh, nothing's wrong! I just wanted to say how much I appreciate all of your support during this year's festival!" She smiles at you and then continues her story.

**You allow Makoto to continue.** "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you that..." Makoto starts to say but stops herself.

**"Is it a secret?"**

"No, not really. I mean... well yes, but it isn't anything too serious.”

**"You can tell me.”**

"Okay, fine. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone else."

You give her a small smile and nod your head. You both start to eat lunch together. **You offer Makoto some of your cookies.**

"Hey, I'm sorry for being so forward earlier. I didn't mean to pry into things like that.”

**You tell her sheepishly, "I'm just not used to being hugged in public."**

"It's alright, I understand. So do you need any help with something?"

"Nah, I think my English teacher will be able to help me out.” **You tell Makoto about Ms. Kawakami's side-job as a maid.**

"What? No, no, that's none of my business. Besides, I've never heard of her doing such a thing.”

**"I didn't either until Ryuji told me about it."**

"Ryuji told you about it? Oh dear, he must have been joking or something. Anyway, I think you should go over there and ask him yourself."

**"You don't believe me?"**

"No, I'm just saying that you might find it hard to believe someone who doesn't know anything about her life would be able to guess what kind of person she is.”

"Thanks for the advice.” **You reach into your bag and show Makoto the flyer for Maid Services.** "Here, take this."

You hand Makoto the flyer. It has a picture of a pretty girl standing by a large bathtub filled with water.

**"We called the number to request a maid, and they sent us... Ms. Kawakami."**

"Wait, wait, hold on! What are you talking about?!" The girl sitting across from you looks shocked. She quickly turns around to look at you, but still keeps her eyes fixed on the flyer.

**"It's true. She says she needs more money to pay for her sister's medical bills."**

"WHAT?! How could she possibly afford all those expenses without working? And how could she get away with it?"

Makoto seems to be having a hard time processing everything. You try to calm her down.

**"She's been very helpful. She cooks and cleans, so I have more time to focus on... you know."**

"But why would she want to work for free? Why would she do something like that?"

You explain to Makoto how the owner of the place was going bankrupt, and that he needed people like Ms. Kawakami. **"And it's not free. I pay her 5000 yen per night."**

"5000 yen!? That's way too much!"

You sigh and put your hands up. **"We've been rolling in cash ever since we started going to Mementos. Honestly, my time is more valuable than money."**

"Well, okay then. But I really can't understand why she'd do something like that..."

You continue to explain the situation to Makoto. She listens intently, but she still isn't convinced.

**"I get the feeling she isn't telling the truth. She seems scared... and I want to help her."**

"What do you mean?"

You tell Makoto that if she wants to help her, she'll need to meet her somewhere else. You give her directions on where to go. **"Talk to her sometime after class. Maybe you'll learn something that I haven't."**

"That sounds good. Thanks."

You leave the school building and head back home. The next day, you find yourself walking through the streets of your neighborhood…

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes:  
> 1) Kawakami isn’t your English teacher; that’s Ms. Chuono. However, since I played the NA localization for P5 and Kawakami is basically your language-arts teacher, I feel like it still works.  
> 2) Makoto refers to Ryuji as if he’s in class 2-D. He’s not.  
> 3) At some point the AI convinced itself that Kawakami was doing her maid thing for free, and the line “the owner of the place was going bankrupt” must’ve been referring to the owner of the Maid service. It’s purely coincidental that our minds immediately leap to Sojiro.


End file.
